A conventional high voltage linear amplifier arrangement has two separate blocks, a high voltage power supply converter (i.e. DC to DC) to provide high voltage DC to power a linear amplifier, and a linear amplifier that takes an analog reference input voltage and amplifies it by a desired gain factor. The disadvantages with this conventional arrangement are relatively high numbers and size of components, power efficiency, cost and reliability.